


Sea of Voices | [10th!Doctor X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear and feel the infinite amount of voices throughout the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Voices | [10th!Doctor X Reader]

[Listen as you read~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpKytvjdjqI)

 

The universe, you realized, was all connected. Just bits of strings connecting infinite dots on an infinite amount of planets in an infinite amount of galaxies. The cacophony of life thrummed throughout it as a whole.

  
Even now as you looked down upon the never ending expanse of space you heard the sea of voices, so many minds and so many hearts connected in more ways than you ever could have imagined.

  
It was simple. It was complex. It was beautiful.

  
You had seen so many planets burn and so many lives destroyed. But you had also seen so many lives come to be. So much happiness and so much sadness packed into one lifetime.

  
You realized this now as you faintly registered the feeling of the Doctor's hand in yours. You felt the turn of the universe in harmony with your own heartbeat. You could see stars dying and being born with every intake of breath.

  
As the Doctor brushed his thumb along your knuckles, you breathed in sharply. You  could see everything he could see. You could see intertwining timelines mesh into one. You saw the universe as he did.

  
You marveled at the sight of them all, your small smile growing as you saw the intersecting lines tethering and unwinding from each other. Even as a timeline came to an end, it never splintered from the rest. It only tied into another individual, another person's life. Even in the end you saw how connected the universe was.

  
"Amazing, isn't it?" The Doctors hushed voice was beside you. "So many lives connected and intersecting and they don't even realize it."

  
"... It's beautiful." You whispered in awe.

  
You moved your focus back onto the galaxy swirling down below you. So many lives inhabited it. So many heartbeats. So many thoughts. So many voices.

  
It was like a song, an intricate and delicate song that could only be describes as the song of life. Such a beautiful song, the type that filled your chest with melancholy and yearning but also hope. No matter where you looked you felt the hope in their  voices.

  
You looked back at your timeline, feeling the Doctor squeeze your hand, urging you onward. You knew this wasn't something he would normally do but now as you took a glimpse of the years to come you understood why he had done so.

  
You saw the point in which your timeline latched onto his. And as you glimpsed through the many hardships and adventures to come your eyes grew misty. The two of you would touch so many lives, hear so many voices.

  
With a growing smile you pulled the Doctor down towards you and sealed your futures with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. I couldn't extend it without completely deviating from the topic.  
> I really hope you guys like it~!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment please.  
> Story belongs to me. All characters and songs are not mine.


End file.
